Yuno Gasai
Entrance Static Yuno appears a static sillhouette on the battlefield, then appears normally. Special Attacks Neutral B - Knife Deflector Yuno swings her knife around. In this state, she's unable to move. If you make direct contact with the front of her while she slashes, you'll obviously get hurt. Throw anything at her, and she deflects it in a random direction. Side B - Rock Distraction Yuno throws a rock, distracting the opponent rather than harming him/her. The length of the distraction time depends on how low one's IQ is. Up B - Glomp Dive Yuno jumps up and dives when she hugs an opponent. She'll be stuck to an opponent unless the opponent rapidly taps A to escape or if someone else attacks. Escaping won't do damage to Yuno. Down B - Grenade Threat Yuno gets out a grenade, and she can't move or cancel this move. Instead, one of the following will occur: *If she's hit, she throws the grenade at the opponent, doing 50% damage. *Press B and Yuno sets off the grenade as she holds it, harming her and anyone around her for the same amount of damage. Final Smash - God Mode Yuno becomes a god, causing a giant ball to lower. In that state, she controls like a slower Super Sonic. Anyone touching the giant ball gets hurt. If Yuno gets the ball to land directly on top of someone, it's an instant KO. KOSFX KOSFX1: *screams like a siren* KOSFX2: "Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Star KOSFX: "Yunooooooo" Screen KOSFX: "Yukkii!" Taunts Up: *chuckles* Sd: *laughs maniacally* Dn: "I'm the only friend you need." Victory Options+Failure/Clap Note: If you hold down A and B, the opponent that lost will be replaced with the words "DEAD END" 1. "I'll protect you, Yukkii..." 2. "Because...Yukkii, if you get alone with this girl, you might fall in love with her." 3. *laughs maniacally as she sees the results and the opponent through televisions* Failure/Clap: Insanity Standard Attacks TBA Game Grumps Discussion Danny Sexbang: "Arin, this giry's scaring the shit outta me." Egoraptor: "Uhhhhh...shit." Danny Sexbang: "Arin?" Egoraptor: "Sorry, what?" Danny Sexbang: "Arin, help me out, I don't know anything about this girl." Egoraptor: "Um, that's Yuno. She's a yandere. Basically, she won't stop until she's murdered everyone. So, yeah, good luck with that." Danny Sexbang: "Arin, you piece of shit, help me out here!" Egoraptor: "Are you fucking kidding me?" Yuno Gasai: "Are you two talking about me?" Egoraptor & Danny Sexbang: *scream* Character Description TBA Classic Mode TBA Role in Lawl X Story Mode TBA Extras TBA Trivia *Yuno's likely one of the first to have a special victory option. Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Yandere Category:Future Diary Category:Sexy Characters Category:Shonen Jump Category:Hero or Villain Category:Female Category:Non-English Speaking Category:Video Movesets Category:Lawl X Video Movesets Category:Characters with a Secret Victory Option Category:Japanese Category:Anime Category:Insane Category:ARC Favorites Category:Fanboyed Category:Lojo Favorite Category:People who you do not want to mess with Category:Characters that will definitely kick your ass Category:Pink Category:Semi-Funny Category:Cute Characters Category:Psychopath Category:Internet Meme Category:Angry Characters Category:Genocidalist Category:Scary Characters Category:My Nightmare Category:Cute and Scary Category:Knife Wielder Category:Knife Thrower Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Axe Wielder Category:Serial Killer Category:Characters that start off as Cute then becomes Scary Category:Misunderstood Characters Category:Anti-Hero Category:Obsessive Characters Category:Murderer Category:Assassin Category:Horny Category:Characters that can defeat Thanos Category:Characters Who Laugh A Lot Category:Females Lojo likes as a friend